L'erreur de Muramasa
by Lylyne67
Summary: Suite d'OS - Et si Muramasa avait fait une erreur lors de la matérialisation des zanpakutos ? Si son plan avait totalement échoué parce que les zanpakutos refusaient de lui obéir ? Et que font les zanpakutos qui retrouvent leurs Shinigamis ?
1. Synopsis  Prologue

**Titre** : L'erreur de Muramasa – Suite d'OS sur la base d'un POV mettant en scène les matérialisations des Zanpakutos.

**Pairing** : beaucoup, à chaque OS son pairing (précisé en début de chaque chapitre).

**Rating** : M (on change pas une équipe qui gagne)

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama (toujours lui…)

**Note** : Etant donné qu'il s'agit d'une suite d'OS, je ne garantie pas la publication régulière. Ce sera certainement plus long que pour Au coin du feu ou Carpe Diem Baby (autre fic à paraître très prochainement). Il y a donc des risques pour que tout ça traine en longueur (en gros, selon mon inspiration).

**Synopsis** : Muramasa a réussi à matérialiser les Zanpakutos de nos Shinigamis préférés, mais plutôt que de le rejoindre dans ses idées de vengeance, ils préfèrent nettement retrouver leurs maîtres afin de s'adonner à des activités bien plus plaisantes que le combat.

.

_Je vous laisse un petit récit, sorte de prologue, qui servira de dénominateur commun pour toutes les histoires qui suivront._

.

.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! »

Muramasa tournait en rond au fond de sa grotte en rongeant ses ongles démesurés, faisait les cent pas, allait de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, faisait des aller-retour, il n'y avait pas une partie du sol qui n'avait pas été foulée de ses pas. Enfin bref, il était ennuyé, désemparé, tourmenté… Complètement stressé quoi.

Soudain, de dépit, et aussi parce que c'est fatiguant de marcher comme ça sans but à se triturer la cervelle, il laissa tomber ses fesses sur une pierre qui traînait par là.

« Merde ! Quand est-ce que ça a foiré ? »

Depuis qu'il avait perdu le contact avec son maître il avait senti ses pouvoirs décliner légèrement. Son emprise sur les autres zanpakutos s'était un peu affaiblie, ils se retournaient toujours contre leurs propriétaires mais l'effet durait moins longtemps et ils retournaient d'eux-même vers leurs Shinigamis respectifs.

Mais cette fois c'était le bouquet ! Comment est-ce que ça avait pu mal tourner à ce point ? Kôga était toujours en vie, ça il en était sûr, sinon il aurait disparu lui aussi. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis trop longtemps ? Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ces zanpakutos ? Ils devraient être à sa mercie, ils devraient lui obéir pour aller causer du tort au Gotei 13 ! Mais au lieu de ça, il avait à peine eu le temps de les conduire dans sa grotte pour leur expliquer les règles du jeu, qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis en courant dans l'idée de rejoindre leur maître.

Muramasa se prit la tête entre ses mains en soupirant.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! Attends, on va reprendre depuis le début. J'ai réussi à les matérialiser, j'ai réussi à les conduire jusqu'à moi, ils m'ont même écouté avec intérêt ! Alors pourquoi ils se sont barrés en courant et en appelant leur maître comme un gamin qui a perdu sa maman ? Merde ! Où est-ce que j'ai foiré ? »

Muramasa se releva d'un bond, donna un coup de pied frustré dans un amoncellement de petits cailloux se trouvant près de lui et sortit de sa grotte d'un pas assuré, bien décidé à retrouver les zanpakutos en fugue afin de comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire.


	2. Un millier de cerisiers

**Titre** : L'erreur de Muramasa / Un millier de cerisiers

**Pairing** : Senbonzakura / Byakuya

**POV** : Senbonzakura

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Toujours besoin de préciser ? TKS (non, pas Tominique Kahn Strauss ! Tite Kubo Sama !)

.

Cet espèce de fou enroulé dans son manteau de fourrure blanc à deux balles nous avait tous convoqués dans son « bureau ». Enfin, bureau, c'était vite dit… Une grotte pouilleuse et poussiéreuse plutôt. Nous y étions tous. J'ai même enfin pu avoir l'occasion de voir Zabimaru dans sa forme réelle. Aussi piteuse que le sabre en lui-même ! Je me demande bien comment le fukutaicho de mon maître peut réussir à le contrôler, des vraies piles électriques ces deux-là. J'ai toujours été calme et posé mais ma patience a ses limites. Oui, je sais, les limites ne sont pas grandes et c'est au bout de seulement deux minutes que j'ai du les encastrer dans une des parois de la grotte pour qu'ils la ferment et qu'ils arrêtent de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Enfin bref, nous étions tous en train d'attendre que l'autre daigne enfin prendre la parole pour nous exposer ses plans. Et vous pouvez me croires, les plans étaient tout aussi tordus que lui ! Il voulait que nous nous retournions contre nos maîtres ! Il essayait de nous faire croire que nous n'étions que des objets et que nous n'étions pas estimés à notre juste valeur. Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Un saké et des gâteaux secs peut-être ? Kuchiki Byakuya a toujours été bon envers moi, il m'a toujours aimé et respecté depuis le jour où il a pu entendre ma voix. Alors ce n'était sûrement pas moi qui allait suivre l'autre diva à fourrure dans son délire !

« Non mais, j'espère que vous plaisantez ! m'offusquais-je. Il n'est pas question que je me batte contre mon maître ! »

Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse, j'ai immédiatement tourné les talons pour sortir de cet endroit crasseux pour essayer de retrouver Byakuya. Tous les autres Zanpakutos m'ont suivi sans un mot, comme si c'était moi qu'ils avaient désigné comme leader. Peut-être le fait d'appartenir au noble capitaine de la sixième division fait de moi un être supérieur ? Je n'en sais rien, mais l'idée me plaît bien. Il faudra que je m'en souvienne pour fermer le clapet de Zabimaru la prochaine fois !

Enfin bref, nous avons tous fait demi-tour pour le laisser seul dans son délire. Nous l'entendions s'énerver dans notre dos en nous sommant de rester, il disait que nous devions lui obéir. Et puis quoi encore ? Aucun de nous n'a daigné se retourner et nous l'avons tous ignoré ce qui provoqua sa colère et un nombre incroyable de jurons et de noms d'oiseaux furent prononcés. Mots que je ne vous répèterai pas évidemment, c'est indigne de ma condition.

Une fois à l'extérieur je pris une grande bouffée d'air. Il faut dire que je suis un peu claustrophobe. Je restai sur place quelques secondes en clignant des yeux afin de me réhabituer à la clarté du jour. Sans rien dire à personne, je me dirigeais vers l'endroit où j'avais senti le reiatsu de Byakuya afin de le rejoindre.

Ce devait être son jour de repos parce que c'est dans ses jardins privés du manoir Kuchiki que je le retrouvai. Je restai un moment sur place afin de m'imprégner de la beauté des lieux. Un grand jardin vert et arboré au centre duquel se trouvait un bassin dans lequel nageaient joyeusement des carpes koï. La légère brise printanière agitait quelque peu les branchages faisant jouer les ombres sur le sol et emportant avec elle les pétales des fleurs de ces arbres dont je tire le nom.

Je posai ensuite mon regard sur mon maître en prenant garde de ne pas me faire repérer. Il se tenait debout, immobile. Je me demandais alors ce qui était le plus magnifique, ce jardin dans lequel il se trouvait ou lui ? Son kimono d'étoffe précieuse ondulait en épousant parfaitement les courbes de son corps et ses cheveux dans lesquels quelques pétales de fleurs de cerisier s'étaient accrochés flottaient délicieusement dans son dos à chaque petit coup de vent.

Je savais que Byakuya était le descendant d'une noble lignée et que de ce fait il devait avoir une certaine prestance. Je l'avais déjà vu quand il venait me rendre visite dans son monde intérieur. Mais maintenant que je pouvais le voir en chair et en os en étant moi-même matérialisé, je me rendais compte de sa réelle beauté. Son visage fin et pâle, ses cheveux noirs de jais qui brillaient dans la lumière du jour, ses grands yeux bleus-gris qui à eux seuls pouvaient intimider n'importe lequel de ses adversaires, il était parfait. Une chaleur s'empara de mon corps, Kuchiki Byakuya était un être magnifique et un immense sentiment de fierté m'envahit à la pensée d'appartenir à cet homme.

Mon Shinigami se tenait droit, la tête baissée. Il regardait son sabre. Il avait planté le bout de la lame dans le sol et caressait délicatement le manche de ses longs doigts fins. Il poussa un soupir dans lequel on pouvait ressentir toute sa détresse. Je ne l'avais jamais senti aussi triste depuis le décès de son épouse et me demandai ce qui pouvait provoquer son désarroi.

« Senbonzakura, murmura-t-il. Où es-tu ? Ai-je fait quelque chose qui t'a déçu ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus ? »

Il me parlait. Il essayait de rentrer en contact avec moi à travers le zanpakuto planté dans le sol. Il devait être en train de s'entraîner et s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas libérer mon shikai. Evidemment, je ne pouvais pas lui obéir comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal. J'étais matérialisé, mon esprit ne se trouvait plus dans cette lame. Ainsi donc mon maître tenait à moi comme à un être cher. Ma fierté n'en fut que plus grande et mon cœur s'anima dans ma poitrine, Byakuya m'aimait autant que je pouvais l'aimer.

Je décidai donc de m'approcher de lui, dans son dos, pour qu'il ne m'aperçoive pas. Doucement, je cueillai quelques pétales roses de ses cheveux sans me faire remarquer et me plaçai lentement devant lui. Il releva la tête, surpris et délogea la lame de son sabre pour la pointer sous ma gorge.

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Il ne m'avait pas reconnu. Il faut dire qu'à chaque fois qu'il venait me rendre visite, il s'asseyait en fermant les yeux afin de se concentrer sur mes paroles. Il devait en tout et pour tout m'avoir vu deux fois dans sa vie et il ne s'était jamais attardé à me détailler.

Je ne dis rien. Je tendai simplement ma main vers lui en l'ouvrant, laissant apparaitre les quelques pétales au creux de ma paume qui s'envolèrent dans un léger souffle d'air. Ses yeux se firent interrogatifs.

« Je suis partout autour de vous dans ce jardin, maître, lui dis-je en regardant les branches des cerisiers s'agiter dans une nouvelle bourrasque de vent.

- Senbonzakura. »

Mon regard se dirigea à nouveau sur lui et mes yeux captèrent les siens. Il m'avait reconnu. Je le regardais sans pouvoir me détacher de ses beaux yeux. Mon maître. Je tombai à genoux devant lui, baissant enfin mon regard afin de lui prouver ma totale soumission. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules, en me demandant de me relever et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens avant de placer ses mains dans mon dos afin de me serrer contre lui.

Ma surprise était totale et l'espace d'un instant je ne sus que faire. Mes bras s'enroulèrent également autour de sa taille alors que des frissons me parcouraient de haut en bas. Mon maître me tenait contre lui, me faisait ressentir à travers son reiatsu qu'il était heureux de me voir, soulagé de constater que je ne l'avais pas abandonné. Je voulais profiter de ce moment, j'aurais voulu que le temps se fige afin de rester dans cette position rassurante et chaleureuse mais Byakuya desserra son étreinte.

Il me regardait à nouveau, détaillait mon masque et laissa un de ses doigts parcourir le rebord de cet objet qui cachait les traits de mon visage.

« Enlève-le » me demanda-t-il.

Je m'éxecutais, le laissant apercevoir ce que je dissimulais sous mon masque. Je n'avais pas honte de mon apparence, au contraire, je me suis toujours trouvé attirant, je me trouvais même une petite ressemblance avec lui, à la différence que mes traits étaient un peu plus anguleux et carrés que les siens. Mon Shinigami me regarda encore plus intensément. Si tant était que ce fut possible. Ses yeux transperçaient tout mon être et à nouveau il fit glisser son doigt sur ma peau avant de perdre sa main entière dans mes cheveux. Mon sang bouillait dans mes veines et mon cœur cognait à m'en faire mal. Cette sensation d'être touché par l'homme auquel on appartient est unique et indescriptible.

« Senbonzakura »

Sa voix était faible mais la douceur de son ton était absolument délicieuse à l'ouïe. De sa main libre, il attrappa le masque que je tenais toujours avant de le faire tomber au sol. Il s'approcha de moi en posant ses deux mains à l'arrière de mes épaules et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser fut court, à peine un effleurement mais cet effleurement me donnait la sensation d'une colonie de fourmis qui couraient sous ma peau.

Il murmura à nouveau quelque chose, mais sa voix était tellement faible que je ne pus entendre ce qu'il disait. Peut-être à nouveau mon nom ? Je ne sais pas. Il m'attira à lui pour me presser fermement contre son torse et sa bouche rejoignit à nouveau la mienne pour un échange plus profond que le précédent. Quand sa langue lécha doucement ma lèvre inférieure je me sentis fondre. Nos langues se rencontrèrent pour se caresser doucement, sensuellement. Il cassa le baiser pour venir butiner mon cou et mes mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos puis mon torse par-dessus mes vêtements, c'était comme un feu qui ravageait tout mon être.

Ses dents vinrent taquiner le lobe de mon oreille et un seul mot franchit à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Senbonzakura »

Les mains de mon maître s'affairaient maintenant à m'ôter mes vêtements. Je pris cette initiative comme une invitation à en faire de même. Mes gestes étaient mal assurés et sans doute un peu maladroits. J'étais intimidé par l'image de cet homme qui semblait m'aimer si sincèrement. Je perdis toute raison quand ses doigts se posèrent sur ma peau nue. Ses mains étaient si chaudes qu'elles me brûlaient. Mais la brûlure n'était pas douloureuse, au contraire, je voulais sentir cette brûlure sur toutes les parcelles de mon corps. J'oubliais tout. Je ne savais plus qui j'étais ni où j'étais. La seule et unique pensée qui me restait était mon désir. Mon désir pour cet homme, mon maître. Je voulais le sentir près de moi, contre moi, en moi. Je voulais qu'il m'aime.

Je sentais mon désir affluer et se concentrer dans mon bas ventre. De petits soupirs s'échappaient de ma bouche quand Byakuya fit glisser ses doigts de mes hanches jusqu'à ma nuque. En voulant déplacer légèrement une de mes jambes qui commençait à s'engourdir, je sentis contre ma cuisse que mon Shinigami ressentait le même désir que j'avais pour lui. Je ne me souviens pas d'un moment où j'ai été plus heureux que celui là.

Sortant de ma torpeur et gonflant mon être de courage, je me mis également à embrasser son corps. Son corps si chaud, sa peau si douce au contact de mes lèvres et de ma langue. Je traçais des lignes partant de son cou jusqu'à ses omoplates, d'un côté puis de l'autre. Doucement je me baissais pour poser mes lèvres sur son torse, ses abdominaux pour finalement me retrouver à genoux devant lui, en face de l'objet de mon désir.

Mes mains se posèrent sur le haut de ses cuisses et doucement je remontais toute la longueur du membre de Byakuya du bout de la langue. Il laissa un long gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'était le son le plus magnifique que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je le pris donc entièrement en bouche en faisant de longues allées et venues. Je le sentais palpiter contre ma langue, j'enserrai alors plus mon emprise de mes lèvres afin que ses sensations soient décuplées. Sa main posée sur l'arrière de ma tête afin de guider mon rythme et ces sons qu'il produisaient qui se répercutaient dans mes oreilles était le meilleur des aphrodisiaques. Je le voulais, j'avais envie de mon Shinigami, je n'aspirais qu'à une seule et unique chose, qu'il me fasse sien.

Sa main quitta mon crâne et deux de ses doigts virent effleurer ma joue , comme un signal pour que je stoppe mon activité. Je levai la tête vers lui et j'aperçus ses yeux. Leur couleur en semblait encore plus profonde sous l'effet du désir. Je me demandais si lui aussi arrivait à lire dans mon regard. Je pense qu'il le pouvait car il se pencha sur moi pour m'allonger sur l'herbe fraîche et entreprit d'embrasser mon cou. Je ne voyais plus son visage, je ne voyais que cette cascade de magnifiques cheveux noirs. Mon corps s'arqua brutalement quand je sentis ses dents mordre l'un de mes tétons avant d'y passer sa langue. Il infligea le même traitement à l'autre.

Mon bassin remuait de lui-même, comme mû par une force propre sous l'effet de l'envie et du désir. Je ne pus réprimer un petit cri quand mon érection rencontra la sienne. Byakuya l'avait senti, il avait compris à quel point ce contact m'électrisait, il saisit fermement mes hanches et colla son bassin contre le mien afin que nos sexes gorgés de désirs se caressent mutuellement. Tout autour de moi avait changé, comme si je voyais et ressentais les choses sous un angle nouveau, tout était amplifié. Ses baisers sur mon corps se firent plus poussés et je sentais qu'il avait laissé quelques petites marques par endroits. J'étais heureux, ces marques prouvaient que je lui appartenais. Bien que je lui ai toujours appartenu, corps et âme, grâce à ses petites taches bleues, il en prenait conscience.

Il remonta lentement vers mon visage et m'embrassa passionnément. Je sentis alors quelque chose d'humide se presser contre mon antre, signe qu'il allait bientôt me faire sien. Quand avait-il humidifié ses doigts ? Je ne le sais pas mais je frissonnais d'impatience. Il était doux dans ses gestes et malgré la gêne que je pouvais ressentir, aucune douleur ne se faisait sentir, même lorsque trois de ses doigts m'avaient pénétrés.

Cassant le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle, je le regardais d'un air suppliant.

« Maître…

- Il n'y a pas de maître ici, il n'y a que toi et moi. »

Mon cœur s'enflamma de plus belle, si tant est que ce fut encore possible.

« Byakuya. »

Il me souriait. Mon Shinigami souriait, c'était une image tellement rare que je me suis dit qu'il fallait absolument que je l'imprime dans ma mémoire, il était encore plus beau quand il souriait. Il retira ses doigts et plaça son sexe à l'entrée de mon antre. Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Il poussa un long gémissement pendant qu'il s'enfonçait dans mes chairs. Je gémis également, cette fois-là, la douleur était présente. Mais je ne la ressentais que partiellement, le bonheur de sentir mon Shinigami en moi était plus fort que tout. Il resta immobile un moment et quand je me sentai habitué à sa présence je commençai à remuer mon bassin.

Il attrappa mes cuisses pour accentuer ses mouvements sensuels tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Mon corps entier se cambra alors sous l'effet d'une nouvelle sensation. Il avait trouvé ma prostate et cognait doucement contre elle à chacun de ses mouvements. Je passai mes mains dans son dos pour resserrer notre étreinte, pour que nos corps se collent l'un à l'autre et je le regardai. Ses joues étaient rosies par le désir et son regard enflammé comme jamais. Un seul mot revenait encore et encore dans sa bouche, comme la plus douce des chansons à mes oreilles.

« Senbonzakura, Senbonzakura, Senbonzakura. »

Il répétait mon nom d'une voix déformée par le plaisir. Mon excitation en était à son comble, ce simple mot, mon nom dans la bouche de mon amant qui me faisait l'amour, aurait pu me faire jouir dans l'instant. Il l'avait remarqué, il avait senti mon souffle saccadé dans son cou, il avait entendu mes gémissements de plus en plus puissants. Il appliqua donc un rythme plus soutenu et plus profond en moi. Une constellation d'étoiles se dessina devant mes yeux et m'aveuglait au moment où j'atteins l'orgasme. Il m'avait rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et glissa lentement à mes côtés dans l'herbe en reprenant son souffle.

J'eus beaucoup de mal à retrouver mes esprits, mon cœur ne voulait pas se calmer et je mis très longtemps à retrouver ma respiration. Même dans mes rêves les plus fou je n'avais osé imaginer une scène pareille. Ca doit être ça le paradis, être allongé à côté de l'homme que l'on aime par-dessus tout et savoir qu'on est aimé en retour. Quand je fus enfin quelque peu calmé, mon maître se plaça sur le côté afin d'entourer mes hanches avec son bras et de poser sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Ne me quitte jamais, Senbonzakura.

- Jamais… Byakuya. »


	3. Anneau de glace

**Titre** : L'erreur de Muramasa / Anneau de Glace

**Pairing** : Hyorinmaru / Toshiro / Muramasa

**POV** : Toshiro

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Toujours besoin de préciser ? TKS (non, pas Tominique Strauss Kahn ! Tite Kubo Sama !)

**Warning** : Du lemon, encore et toujours ^^

.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Hyorinmaru ne se montrait plus. Pourtant, il ne me semblait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal ou qui aurait pu lui déplaire. J'ai toujours pris grand soin de lui et ai toujours fait attention à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Le seul regret que je pourrais éventuellement avoir, c'est ce combat à mort avec mon ami. Celui avec qui je partageais mon Zanpakuto et contre lequel la Soul Society m'avait demandé de me battre parce qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul Shinigami par arme.

Voilà plusieurs jours maintenant que j'essayais de l'appeler et que Hyorinmaru ne me répondait pas. Je ne ressentais plus ses vibrations quand je le tenais dans mes mains. Pire encore, je n'arrivais même plus à entrer dans mon monde intérieur.

Comme si la porte de mon esprit avait été verrouillée. Et bien qu'habitué à la solitude, je me sentais comme abandonné. C'est bien ce qu'on dit, non ? Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. C'était vraiment atroce comme sensation.

Même Momo, mon amie de toujours n'arrivait pas à me rendre le sourire ou à me remonter le moral. Dans l'univers entier, la personne que j'aimais le plus m'avait quitté. J'en avais presque perdu le sommeil.

Ce jour-là, j'étais à mon poste, comme d'habitude, mais je n'avais aucune envie de travailler. Je regardais la pile de dossiers qui s'amoncelaient sur mon bureau avec un air dépité. Et plus je la regardais, moins j'avais envie d'y toucher.

Matsumoto m'avait énervé, une fois de plus, en me faisant des remarques toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres. D'ordinaire, je la faisais simplement taire en la menaçant d'heures supplémentaires, mais là, je l'avais carrément congédiée pour ne pas avoir à devenir méchant voire violent.

Seul dans ce grand bureau, avec ces documents qui me narguaient, je laissai échapper un long soupir. Ne pas avoir envie de faire quelque chose était le meilleur moyen pour mal la faire. Je décidai alors que pour une fois, un peu d'oisiveté ne me ferait pas de mal.

Un dernier regard aux feuilles ennemies et je me levai de ma chaise pour rejoindre la petite pièce attenante à mon bureau. C'était une pièce qui existait dans chaque capitainerie mais dont je n'avais encore jamais eu l'utilité.

Une salle de repos pour les capitaines et les lieutenants. Quand on m'avait appris à quoi elle servait, j'avais maugréé pour moi-même que cela n'était là que pour rendre les fainéants encore plus fainéants.

Cela poussait les capitaines et lieutenants paresseux à travailler moins encore et je pourrais citer quelques noms. A commencer par Zaraki Kenpachi à la onzième et Abarai Renji à la sixième. Et ne parlons même pas de ma fukutaicho qui était une habituée du canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Finalement, je trouvai quand même une utilité à cette salle de repos, espérant juste que ça ne deviendrait pas une habitude. Parce qu'il faut l'avouer, une fois que l'on goûte au plaisir de ne rien faire, on aimerait que ces moments arrivent plus souvent.

Je m'assis d'abord sur le canapé moelleux, rejetant ma tête en arrière sur le dossier pour souffler un instant. Puis, je m'allongeai carrément, me servant d'un bras comme oreiller tandis que l'autre se plaça devant mes yeux pour ne pas être dérangé par la lumière éclatante du jour.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir quand un bruit venant de mon bureau s'était fait entendre. A contre cœur, j'ouvris les yeux et tendis l'oreille. Puis la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit violemment, me faisant sursauter et me rasseoir, droit comme un i sous le coup de la frayeur que je venais d'avoir.

Je fus littéralement stupéfait de la personne qui venait me déranger de la sorte. Alors que je priais pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Matsumoto, cela aurait à tout jamais torpillé mon autorité sur elle, je vis un homme que je n'avais jamais vu ailleurs que dans mon monde intérieur.

Grand, robuste, un visage fin et pâle barré d'une croix bleu clair qui partait de son front jusqu'à ses pommettes, de longs cheveux verts et des mains faites de glace.

« Hyorinmaru ! »

Mon Zanpakuto posa un genou à terre et s'inclina devant moi pour me saluer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui était en train de se passer mais au moins, j'avais l'assurance de ne pas avoir été abandonné.

Derrière lui se trouvait un homme que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie. Un homme étrange aux longs cheveux bruns, avec un manteau de fourrure blanc et des ongles totalement démesurés.

Apparemment, il l'avait obligé à le suivre jusqu'ici en le trainant par le bras, qu'il tenait toujours fermement dans sa main, obligeant l'inconnu à se tenir dans une position assez maladroite vu que Hyorinmaru était toujours agenouillé.

« Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Qui est cet homme ? »

Mon Zanpakuto se releva, sans pour autant lâcher sa prise sur l'étranger, afin de me donner ses explications.

« Maître, cet homme, Muramasa, est un Zanpakuto lui aussi. Son pouvoir est de pouvoir pousser ses congénères, autrement dit moi, à se rebeller contre leur propriétaire. Je ne sais trop comment il a fait, mais nous nous sommes matérialisés. Il nous a obligé à quitter l'arme dans laquelle nous vivons.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Il veut prendre le pouvoir, il veut que les Zanpakutos règnent sur la Soul Society. Il veut se venger des Shinigamis. Il veut nous pousser à vous tuer. Mais, maître Toshiro, soyez assuré que jamais de notre vivant, je n'oserai toucher à un seul de vos cheveux. Jamais je ne pourrai me rebeller contre vous. »

Hyorinmaru marqua une pause dans son récit, probablement pour me laisser le temps de digérer l'information et d'assimiler ses dernières paroles. Cet homme, ou plutôt cette incarnation, était tout dévoué à mon bon vouloir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine fierté en comprenant cela. J'avais toujours été fier de mon arme, mais jamais je n'avais vu la situation sous cet autre angle.

Doucement, trainant toujours l'autre homme derrière lui, Hyorinmaru se rapprocha de moi et bien que ma position assise faisait qu'il me toisait de toute sa hauteur, je ne me sentais en rien inférieur. J'avais assez confiance en lui pour le laisser me dominer de la sorte.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les miens et il continua son discours.

« Maitre, cette chose a osé décréter que les Shinigamis ne nous aiment pas, qu'ils ne nous respectent pas, que nous ne sommes pour vous que des choses que vous laissez pourrir dans un coin quand vous n'en avez pas besoin. »

Mon regard se tourna alors vers cet homme brun dans son manteau blanc. J'étais révolté par ce que je venais d'entendre. Jamais je ne pourrais accepter que l'on pense que j'ai si peu d'estime pour Hyorinmaru alors que j'ai été jusqu'à tuer pour le garder.

Lentement, je me penchai vers le sol où j'avais déposé mon katana avant de m'allonger pour m'emparer de mon arme sans âme et de la sortir de son fourreau afin de menacer Muramasa en dirigeant la lame directement sur sa gorge.

Le bel homme aux cheveux verts posa alors sa main libre sur le tranchant du sabre pour empêcher la fin de mon geste.

« Ne vous abaissez pas à cela. Vous valez mieux que de vous occuper d'un être tel que lui. »

Il donna une petite poussée sur l'épée pour m'obliger à la baisser, puis je la rangeai à nouveau dans son carcan pour la reposer sur le sol.

« Bien. Dans ce cas, fais-en ce que tu veux. »

Je m'étais à nouveau confortablement réinstallé dans mon canapé pour laisser mon Zanpakuto prendre en mains la situation et décider lui-même du châtiment qu'il allait infliger à cet homme présomptueux.

Ce qui m'étonnait, c'était que justement, cet homme, n'avait pas encore prononcé la moindre parole. Il se contentait soit de fixer le vide, soit de regarder ailleurs autour de lui. Il ne semblait même pas préoccupé par ce qu'il pouvait se passer.

Même quand je l'avais menacé de mon arme, il n'avait pas bronché, comme s'il était ailleurs, qu'il n'avait aucunement peur de devoir affronter ma colère. Soit il ne tenait pas tant que ça à son existence, soit il me provoquait. Et aucune des deux solutions ne me plaisait.

Je regardais Hyorinmaru étirer un large sourire au moment où je lui avais dit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il avait probablement déjà une idée de la sentence qu'il allait lui donner. Puis d'un coup sec du bras, il le fit avancer.

Le brun se retrouva devant lui et planta son regard dans le mien. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer ce que ses yeux semblaient vouloir me dire, je n'avais jamais vu cette lueur chez qui que ce soit auparavant.

Les doigts qui emprisonnaient le bras de Muramasa se dirigèrent alors vers son cou. Ils s'enroulèrent autour sans pourtant le serrer et le sourire de mon Zanpakuto se fit sadique.

« Maitre, vous souvenez-vous de notre conversation ?

- Quelle conversation ?

- Rappelez-vous. Vous étiez venu dans votre monde intérieur, vous étiez préoccupé par quelque chose de bien particulier. Je n'avais pas vraiment su trouver les mots pour vous mettre sur la voie ou vous donner une idée précise de ce que vous vouliez savoir. Alors je me dis que les gestes valent bien mieux que les mots. »

Les yeux bleu pâle qui me regardaient glissèrent vers celui qu'il tenait à sa merci et ses doigts lâchèrent son cou pour descendre vers le torse.

Je sentis aussitôt une lourde chaleur s'insinuer dans tout mon être. Une énorme vague de gêne me paralysait. Je venais de me souvenir, je voyais à quoi Hyorinmaru faisait allusion.

Je m'enfonçai dans les fauteuils moelleux du canapé, à moitié apeuré. Les gestes valent mieux que les mots avait-il dit. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire ça en ma présence ? Non ? Si.

D'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'arrêter, j'étais fasciné par la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Malgré ses mains de glace, il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à défaire les boutons de la veste du brun, dévoilant un torse pâle et musclé.

« Voyez-vous, Maître, je crois qu'aucun mot ne peut réellement définir ce genre de situation. Il vaut mieux que vous vous fassiez votre propre idée en étudiant les réactions de chacun. »

J'étais tout simplement muet. Et incapable de regarder l'homme qui venait de me parler. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les doigts du dragon de glace qui jouaient avec les mamelons de sa victime.

Je voyais la poitrine de Muramasa se soulever un peu plus fort à cause de sa respiration qui s'approfondissait. Aucun son n'était encore sorti de sa bouche mais je voyais bien qu'il appréciait ce toucher, sa tête s'était posée sur l'épaule de Hyorinmaru et la chair de poule se dessinait sur ses bras.

Bizarrement, la chair de poule semblait contagieuse parce que les poils de mes bras s'étaient eux aussi dressés et des frissons me parcouraient le corps. Et bien que je ne sentais pas les mains de mon Zanpakuto sur moi, mon souffle également se faisait plus court.

Enchantement, magnétisme, envoûtement. C'étaient les mots qui me venaient à l'esprit. Jamais rien ne m'avait empêché de détourner le regard à ce point. La veste du brun était tombée à terre et les mains gelées de mon katana descendaient doucement vers la ceinture tandis que ses lèvres étaient posées à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Il mordillait la chair blanche, la léchait de temps à autres. Le supposé traitre avait fermé les yeux et semblait bien décidé à profiter du traitement qu'on lui infligeait. Mes yeux avaient délaissé les bras de Hyorinmaru et plongèrent dans les siens.

J'avais accroché mon regard aux yeux bleu pâle. Il me scrutait, essayait d'apercevoir la moindre petite étincelle, le plus petit tourment qui pourrait m'ébranler. Il me souriait tout en continuant ses caresses sur le corps de l'autre.

Il défit la ceinture et baissa le pantalon d'un geste rapide mais élégant. Je pouvais voir la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement de Muramasa et au même moment, je sentis mon hakama se rétrécir.

J'étais excité. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela m'arrivait, mais cette fois, c'était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais connu. J'étais gêné. Non parce que j'avais peur que l'un d'eux ne surprennent mon érection, mais parce que ma verge était bien trop comprimée dans mes vêtements.

Le caleçon du brun rejoignit bientôt les autres bouts de tissus déjà à terre et quand il fut nu, Hyorinmaru le lâcha pour se dévêtir à son tour. Je ne pouvais que constater qu'il était dans le même état que moi.

Son sexe, d'une taille tout à fait honorable, était fièrement dressé et semblait réclamer quelques attentions. Il força l'homme qu'il m'avait amené à s'agenouiller devant lui et sans qu'il n'eut besoin de lui demander ce qu'il voulait, Muramasa avait immédiatement posé ses lèvres sur le membre de mon Zanpakuto.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi afin d'étouffer la plainte qui se serait échappée de ma gorge. Voir Hyorinmaru être flatté de la sorte ne faisait que me rappeler que je ne bénéficiais pas du même traitement afin de soulager les pulsations qui se faisaient sentir dans mon sous-vêtement.

Ce fut pire encore quand il poussa son premier gémissement. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu rester de marbre alors qu'une main jouait avec ses bourses pendant qu'une bouche faisait de longues allées et venues sur son sexe ? A sa place j'aurais peut-être même déjà joui.

Frustration. J'en étais presque à pleurer de ne pouvoir sentir des mains chaudes sur mon corps quand je décidai de prendre les choses en mains. Et quand je parle de choses, je sous-entends bien entendu, mon membre.

Mes doigts se faufilèrent discrètement sous mon hakama et entreprirent de s'enrouler autour de ma verge sans pour autant la dévoiler aux deux hommes devant moi. Dès que mon sexe fut serré dans ma main, je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un grognement sourd.

Son qui fit sortir Hyorinmaru de sa transe. Il ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder et étira un large sourire en me voyant excité au point de devoir y remédier moi-même.

Aussitôt, il obligea Muramasa à se redresser et le tourna à nouveau face à moi avant de le pousser à se pencher en avant. Le brun prit appui sur le canapé, ses deux mains posées de chaque côté de mes jambes.

Je vis alors mon Zanpakuto lécher trois de ses doigts qu'il dirigea vers les fesses de l'autre. Si tant était que ce fut encore possible, ma poigne se resserra encore plus sur mon sexe. Mon autre main était posée sur les coussins du sofa et se crispait à chaque nouveau frisson que je me procurais.

Alors qu'il avait gardé la tête basse depuis qu'il était dans cette position, le visage de Muramasa m'apparut d'un coup quand Hyorinmaru avait fait pénétrer un doigt dans son antre.

Je pouvais voir toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait rien qu'aux traits de son visage. En premier lieu l'inconfort. Ensuite la douleur quand un second doigt rejoint son compagnon et s'évertuait à dilater ses chairs. Puis l'extase, avec un long gémissement indécent quand le bout des phalanges avaient atteint la prostate.

Et plus ses cris devenaient forts, plus je le voyais remuer des hanches, comme pour aider Hyorinmaru à caresser encore et encore cette partie de lui.

C'en fut trop pour moi quand l'homme aux cheveux verts avait retiré ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre tendu. Le cri de Muramasa s'était répandu dans tout mon corps, avait résonné jusque dans mon estomac.

Gêné dans mes gestes par mon pantalon, je décidai alors de libérer mon sexe de sa prison de tissu et l'exposa à la vue de tous avant de le reprendre en main pour continuer à le pomper. J'y allais doucement, essayant de suivre le même rythme que les deux autres.

Mes yeux allaient de l'un à l'autre. Ils me regardaient tous deux avec lubricité. Je ne pouvais absolument pas définir ce qui se passait en ce moment dans mon cerveau, j'étais bien trop occupé à profiter du spectacle.

Dans une nouvelle bouffée de bienêtre, je rejetai la tête en arrière et fermai les yeux pour mieux profiter de cette chaleur qui entourait ma verge. Quand soudain, la température autour de mon sexe grandit encore plus.

Surpris, je rouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir que le brun s'était fait un devoir de me sucer. Ma main rejoignit alors les coussins du canapé et mon regard se concentrait sur cette tête qui montait et descendait au niveau de mon entrejambe.

Sa langue jouait avec la veine palpitante, avec le gland et la fente de mon sexe, obligeant parfois mon corps à s'arquer sous le coup des sensations plus divines les unes que les autres. Ses gémissements à répétition se répercutaient directement sur mon membre, décuplant encore les effets de cette fellation.

J'allais jouir lorsque Hyorinmaru attrapa Muramasa par les cheveux pour l'obliger à redresser la tête. J'en aurais pu le tuer. Si près du but et me voilà à nouveau frustré.

Tandis que la pression était en train de diminuer, il lâcha les hanches du brun et se retira de lui, dans un grognement de frustration de la part de celui qui venait d'être abandonné.

« Maitre, peut-être voudriez-vous essayer ? »

Il tendit une main vers moi. Etonnamment, alors qu'elle semblait faite de glace, elle était étrangement chaude. Il m'aida à me relever. Quand je fus arrivé à son niveau je m'arrêtai, et glissa mes doigts le long de son torse pour en apprécier la texture.

Son corps était ferme et robuste mais gardait tout de même une incroyable douceur. J'allais serrer son sexe dans ma paume quand il m'obligea à me positionner derrière le brun, toujours dans la même position depuis le départ.

Il semblait attendre de pouvoir se faire prendre à nouveau. Aussi, mon Zanpakuto s'empara de mes hanches et dirigea mon membre à l'entrée de Muramasa. Je poussai légèrement pour me frayer un chemin dans ses chairs.

Je fus obligé de m'arrêter une fois complètement à l'intérieur. La chaleur qui m'envahissait ainsi que l'étroitesse de ce fourreau de chair qui comprimait ma verge me fit tourner la tête. Rien ne pourrait jamais remplacer cette sensation. Aucune main ni aucune bouche ne pourrait reproduire ce que je sentais à l'intérieur du prétendu traitre.

Hyorinmaru gardait ses mains sur mes hanches et imposait mes mouvements et la force de mes coups de reins. Je voyais le dos du brun se soulever et s'abaisser, accompagné de petits cris à chaque fois que je touchais sa boule de nerfs.

Quand il me sentit assez en confiance, celui qui me tenait me lâcha et se posta à côté de nous afin de profiter pleinement du spectacle. Visiblement, il aimait ce qu'il voyait, son large sourire et la lueur dans ses prunelles m'encourageaient à continuer.

Gonflé à bloc par une grosse vague de confiance en moi-même, j'amplifiai mes mouvements et les durcissait à chaque nouveau coup de butoir. Mon ventre cognait contre les fesses de Muramasa dans un bruit particulièrement aphrodisiaque.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs amené mon Zanpakuto à s'asseoir à la place où je me trouvais avant pour le sucer à nouveau. Aussitôt la main de Hyorinmaru plongea dans les longs cheveux bruns pour l'encourager dans ses mouvements.

Je sentais le plaisir monter de plus en plus. Voir un autre homme se faire tailler une pipe par celui que j'étais en train de prendre violemment ne faisait qu'amplifier tout ce qui pouvait déjà se trouver en moi.

L'homme aux longs cheveux verts s'arqua soudain et poussa un long râle. Il avait joui. Alors qu'il n'était même pas redescendu de son orgasme, il força Muramasa à se redresser pour le masturber frénétiquement, l'amenant lui aussi à l'extase.

Les contractions des chairs qui enserraient mon sexe ainsi que les sons qui s'échappaient de la gorge du brun eurent raison de moi et une bouffée de chaleur explosa en moi en même temps que je me répandais profondément en lui.

Il souffla une ou deux minutes avant de ramasser son sous-vêtement, son pantalon et son manteau pour se rhabiller et sortir de la salle de repos presque comme il était venu. Presque sans un mot. Avant de franchir le seuil de la porte il s'était retourné vers Hyorinmaru et moi.

« Merci. »

Nous nous regardâmes un moment, interloqués et ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi cet homme nous remerciait. Puis mon Zanpakuto se rapprocha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Le baiser fut doux et tendre. Sans plus d'ardeur que nécessaire, sans frénésie. Un simple baiser, amoureux.

Il alla ensuite s'allonger dans le canapé et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je pris un instant pour fermer la porte à clé avant de retourner près de Hyorinmaru. Toujours nu, couchés, l'un contre l'autre, il me serrait dans ses bras afin que je ne ressente pas le froid qui nous entourait.

« Les gestes valent toujours mieux que les mots. »

Sa belle voix grave et profonde fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de sombrer dans un doux sommeil réparateur.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Mouarf ! Il était vraiment temps que je m'y remette à celle-là ! Désolée pour toutes celles qui attendaient un nouvel OS !**

**Note 2 : Désolée encore une fois parce que je pensais vraiment pouvoir publier plus tôt, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps. Du coup, ça a aussi retardé l'écriture du prochain chapitre de Carpe Diem Baby…**

**Note 3 : Une nouvelle idée m'a traversé l'esprit donc je pense que vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps avant le prochain OS de l'Erreur de Muramasa, en tout cas, pas aussi longtemps qu'entre Un millier de cerisiers et Anneau de glace !**

**Note 4 : A pluche ^^**


	4. Mort du vent

**Titre** : L'erreur de Muramasa / Mort du Vent

**Pairing** : Hisagi / Kazeshini

**POV** : Kazeshini

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Toujours besoin de préciser ? TKS (non, pas Tominique Strauss Kahn ! Tite Kubo Sama !)

**Warning** : Le citron c'est bon pour la santé, et ça fait saigner du nez !

.

Mon Shinigami ne m'aime pas. Ca, je n'avais pas besoin de l'autre folasse pour m'en rendre compte, je le savais depuis longtemps. Mon maître allait jusqu'à me haïr par moments. Mais contrairement à tout le beau discours que le pseudo Victor Victoria avait pu nous faire, Hisagi Shuuhei ne m'aimait pas parce qu'il avait peur de moi.

La rage contenue dans mon aura pouvait le terroriser quand il devait se servir du shikai et il essayait toujours de l'utiliser le moins possible. Rares étaient les fois où il venait dans mon monde, dans son monde intérieur pour communiquer avec moi.

Rajoutez à cela mon apparence de démon fou et vengeur et vous aurez compris. Même moi je le comprends parfois. Cet homme si sérieux, si posé avait hérité d'un Zanpakuto plus noir que la nuit elle-même.

J'avais hésité à rejoindre Senbonzakura et les autres quand ils se sont rebellés contre le type en fourrure mais je ne voulais pas non plus m'engager dans une guerre contre les Shinigamis. J'aime la bataille, j'aime la cruauté et le sang qu'elle engendre mais je veux une raison valable pour me battre.

Alors j'avais laissé là tous les autres, je m'étais éloigné sans qu'aucun ne me prête une réelle attention. Je voulais rejoindre Hisagi, je voulais le confronter à ma présence parce que pour une fois, notre rencontre ne serait pas de sa volonté.

J'appréhendais le moment où il me verrait. Il serait certainement apeuré, resterait sur ses gardes à l'affût du moindre mouvement de ma part pour essayer de le contrer. Il n'a jamais été à l'aise quand j'étais près de lui, il n'a jamais réussi à se relâcher complètement.

Si les autres Zanpakuto avaient une relation de confiance avec ceux qui les possédaient, ce n'était pas mon cas et ça ne le sera sûrement jamais, et je les enviais pour cela. J'étais l'un des rares qui n'était pas compris par son maître, peut-être même le seul.

Et j'avais envie, oh oui j'avais envie, j'avais envie de le confronter à la réalité. Après tout, nous ne sommes que la prolongation de leur âme. Souvent, je voulais lui faire ouvrir les yeux, l'attraper par la peau de la nuque et le secouer un bon coup pour qu'il se rende enfin compte que oui, il était bel et bien comme ça.

Si j'étais là, dans l'état dans lequel je suis aujourd'hui, un être d'apparence humaine mais à la peau cramoisie comme un démon, c'était parce que Hisagi Shuuhei avait cette part de ténèbres en lui.

C'était cela qui le terrifiait, je le savais parfaitement. Lui qui voulait toujours le bien, la justice, qui se targuait d'être un homme droit et fier, possédait au fond de sa personne un côté sombre que personne ou presque n'avait encore pu voir en lui.

C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il venait me retrouver dans son monde intérieur. Lorsqu'il se sentait basculer dans la mélancolie, quand son côté vengeur et démoniaque ressortait. Alors, il quittait ceux qui l'entouraient et partait méditer dans sa chambre pour me retrouver.

Mais une fois qu'il était calmé, il repartait toujours, me laissant derrière lui, faisant comme s'il ne me connaissait pas ou comme si l'on n'avait rien de commun et qu'il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Et oui, tout ça me mettait une boule au ventre.

Les apparences sont bien souvent trompeuses et j'en joue beaucoup. Je fais toujours celui qui n'est pas concerné, qui se fiche de tout du moment que ça ne le concerne pas et qui fait preuve d'une cruauté sans limites. Mais voir Hisagi me tourner le dos de cette manière me serrait le cœur.

Tout ce que je demandais, c'était être reconnu comme un être à part entière qui faisait partie de l'âme de mon Shinigami. Qu'il accepte d'être sombre et cruel, même s'il continuait à le cacher à ses amis, je m'en fichais, du moment qu'il m'acceptait dans sa vie. Et s'il fallait que je me batte pour ça, s'il fallait faire couler le sang, je le ferai.

Je m'avançais dans les rues du Seireitei pour rejoindre la neuvième division. Je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds, mais contrairement à Hisagi, je me servais de l'âme de celui à qui j'étais lié et j'en connaissais donc le chemin. Je méditais quant à la façon d'aborder les choses. Mais aucun des scénarii qui me venaient à l'esprit ne me convenaient.

Je ne voulais pas d'une discussion calme et posée, je ne voulais pas non plus d'une confrontation musclée, je n'avais pas envie de cris et de coups. En fait, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais réellement. A part faire ouvrir les yeux à Shuuhei.

Je l'avais trouvé, seul, dans la salle d'entraînement de sa division. Il semblait encore moins sûr de lui depuis que son capitaine l'avait quitté. Moi, ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, je n'avais jamais aimé Tôsen ni l'affection qu'il semblait lui porter.

Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, ce qui m'avait permis de le contempler en train de faire ses exercices. Sans arme, juste lui et son corps qu'il contorsionnait dans tous les sens, faisant de longs étirements, des séries de sauts périlleux qui prouvaient toute la souplesse dont il était capable.

Comment, en le regardant et en le voyant tel que moi je le voyais en cet instant, ne pouvait-on pas remarquer que cet homme cachait un profond malaise ? Chaque posture, chaque geste, chaque grimace qu'il faisait témoignait de son mal être, de cette part de lui qu'il s'évertuait tant à dissimuler.

Hisagi était un homme seul et solitaire, bien qu'entouré de nombreux amis. Il resterait toujours quelqu'un à part. Et je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est mon Shinigami. Mon dieu de la mort. Quelle ironie, vouloir être un homme pur alors que sa nature est d'être dieu de la mort.

Il s'était assis dans la position du lotus, les yeux fermés pour une dernière séance de méditation avant de terminer son entrainement et j'en profitai pour me rapprocher de lui, pour avoir enfin cette entrevue avec lui que j'attendais tant.

Je m'étais assis en face de lui, dans la même position, mais je gardais les yeux ouvert, me repaissant de la vision de cet homme serein. Qui perdrait certainement son calme apparent dans quelques instants quand il me découvrirait.

J'avais vu juste, sitôt ses yeux ouverts, il bondit sur ses jambes et dégaina son arme vidée de ma présence. Mais je ne fis aucun geste, me contentant de sourire malicieusement, comme si je voulais le provoquer, lui dire que même dans cette position je n'avais pas peur de lui et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire contre moi.

« Kazeshini !

- Non, c'est le Père Noël !

- Que fais-tu ici et pourquoi ? »

Il ne baissait toujours pas son arme, me menaçant de toute sa hauteur, prêt à me planter cette lame en pleine gorge si je faisais le moindre geste de travers.

« Je suis là parce que j'ai été matérialisé dans votre monde, ainsi que tous les autres Zanpakutos par quelqu'un qui veut se venger de vous et qui veut nous pousser à nous rebeller contre nos maîtres.

- C'est pour ça que tu es là ? Tu veux me tuer ?

- Baisse ce katana Shuuhei. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi. Je veux que tu ouvres les yeux, je veux que tu comprennes.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Quand tu es là tout n'est que chaos et destruction. »

Il me pointait toujours du bout de son sabre et la pointe se rapprochait de plus en plus de mon cou, comme au ralenti. Pris d'une colère sombre à l'idée qu'il ne voulait même pas entamer de discussion avec moi et qu'il me reléguait au simple rang de fauteur de trouble, je sautai sur mes jambes d'un geste vif qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de contrer pour l'attraper à la gorge et le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche.

Son dos avait douloureusement heurté la paroi rigide dans un craquement qui le fit geindre de douleur.

« J'ai dit, baisse ce katana Shuuhei !

- Et puis quoi ? Quand je l'aurai baissé tu planteras tes griffes dans ma gorge, tu feras couler mon sang pour t'en repaître ?

- Je ne suis pas un vampire.

- Tu es un démon Kazeshini.

- Alors c'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme une de ces choses que tu combats et que tu achèves sans pitié ? »

Je l'avais relâché et m'étais écarté de lui de quelques pas. Sa main vint caresser l'endroit où je l'avais serré, probablement pour faire passer la douleur occasionnée par ma poigne ferme.

« Je me bats pour la justice et quand je tue un ennemi, ce n'est pas sans remords, je ne suis pas toi !

- Tu n'es pas… Tu n'es pas moi ? »

Ma gorge s'était nouée et ma colère s'était soudain mue en rage. Ma voix était resté malgré tout posée et calme, sans haussement de ton ni teintée d'amertume. J'avais simplement répété ces mots, laissant leur sens s'écouler en moi comme une lave incandescente qui brûlait mes veines.

Je m'étais lentement approché de lui, refaisant les quelques pas que j'avais fait en arrière avant et sans qu'il ne puisse prédire le moindre de mes gestes, le revers de ma main s'écrasa contre sa joue, le faisant tituber sur le côté sous l'onde de choc.

J'aurais pu le rouer de coup à ce moment-là, le détruire, arracher sa belle petite gueule pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles insultantes. Je l'avais à nouveau rattrapé par le col pour le recoller contre le mur, dardant mon regard rouge dans ses yeux noirs.

« Il y a une chose que tu n'as pas encore bien comprise, Maître. Je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous ne sommes qu'une seule et unique personne, à la différence près que tu es réel et que je dois me contenter d'être une partie de ton âme emprisonnée dans ton arme. »

Il avait fermé les yeux, dégoûté par ce que je venais de lui dire. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces mots. Je savais que je lui faisais mal rien qu'en lui parlant. Il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence, qu'on lui rappelle la réalité des faits.

Et moi, j'avais mal. Oui j'avais mal de cette douleur intérieure, celle qui picore la peau à petit feu, celle qui était due au rejet de l'être qui comptait le plus pour moi. Et quand j'ai mal, je rends la douleur.

« Tu n'es pas mieux que moi. Tu te caches dans un faux-semblant qui n'est pas toi depuis tellement longtemps que toi-même tu as fini par croire à tes propres mensonges.

- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges ! Regarde-toi et regarde-moi. La différence saute aux yeux.

- Tu parles de la différence physique Shuuhei, ce n'est pas parce que c'est toi qui as hérité du beau corps que ton esprit est aussi propre ! Tu as tellement honte d'avoir aimé te battre avec moi que tu t'es mis en tête que j'en étais le seul responsable. »

Mes doigts se serraient de plus en plus dans le tissu de son shihakusho et mes griffes se plantaient convulsivement dans les fibres du vêtement ainsi que sur sa peau, les déchirant légèrement. Une goutte de sang perlait déjà à hauteur de sa poitrine, mais il ne l'avait pas encore sentie.

Par contre, la panique qui commençait à l'envahir l'empêchait de parler correctement, du moins, sa respiration s'était faite plus forte et il entrecoupait chacune de ses phrases par de longues inspirations pour emplir ses poumons de l'air qui semblait se raréfier.

« Je… Je ne peux pas… Je suis un vice capitaine du Gotei 13… Je suis quelqu'un de bon… D'honnête.

- Faire partie du Gotei ne fait par forcément de toi quelqu'un de bien. Regarde Aizen, il en est le meilleur exemple. Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi Shuuhei, je suis toi !

- Je ne suis… pas toi. »

Plus le temps passait plus cette envie de tout envoyer voler grandissait en moi. J'avais envie de tout détruire, je voulais tout réduire à néant. Je voulais briser toutes les choses qui m'entouraient, les briser comme moi j'étais brisé de l'intérieur.

Je me retins de justesse pour ne pas lui mettre un nouveau coup. Le bleu qui commençait à poindre sur sa pommette suffisait déjà largement. Mes doigts se desserrèrent de son uniforme et je plaçai mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête, rapprochant mon corps du sien pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper.

« Regarde-moi Shuuhei, regarde-moi ! Je te fais peur ? Je te fais honte ? Je suis repoussant ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourtant je suis celui qui t'as servi et qui te servira tant que tu vivras ! »

Je voyais ses yeux bouger de manière apeurée, ne restant jamais sur le même point plus de deux secondes d'affilée. Il avait regardé mes yeux, mes cheveux, mes joues, mon nez, ma bouche, mon cou et sa tête s'était baissée pour voir mes épaules cachées par les bandages qui les entouraient ainsi que mon ventre.

Il semblait totalement perdu, tiraillé dans des réflexions dont lui seul connaissait la teneur, hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter. Je le sentais fébrile, au bord de la rupture.

« Je n'ai pas le droit. Pour tous ceux qui m'entourent. Pour mes amis, pour Renji, pour Kira, pour Matsumoto et pour tous les autres. Je ne peux pas…

- Tu ne peux pas quoi ? Me considérer comme ton côté sombre ? Admettre que toi aussi par moments, tu peux être quelqu'un de cruel et vil ? De quel droit parles-tu à la fin ? »

Hisagi ferma ses yeux et sa respiration se fit lourde, il ne voulait pas faire face à cette situation. De là où j'étais, tout près de lui, je pouvais sentir ses tremblements et je devinais les nœuds qui se formaient dans son estomac. Je savais que j'avais sans doute touché un point sensible mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un coup en plein cœur.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer. »

C'était comme s'il avait finalement planté son sabre en moi. Ma respiration se coupa brutalement et mon cœur cognait tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait s'échapper de mon corps par mes oreilles. Je tremblais presque aussi fort que mon Maître et mes jambes avaient du mal à me soutenir.

Pourtant je repris vite mes esprits en voyant une larme rouler le long de la joue d'Hisagi. L'inclinaison de sa tête la faisait voyager le long de son tatouage et mon doigt vint instinctivement cueillir cette larme en caressant le chiffre gravé sur sa peau.

« Shuuhei ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, comme si ce qu'il venait de voir, en l'occurrence moi, lui faisait mal.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Tu dis ça pour t'excuser auprès de moi ou pour te convaincre que tes sentiments n'ont pas lieu d'être ? »

Il posa ses mains sur son visage, pour se cacher à ma vue. Il ne voulait pas que je le regarde, que je le vois dans cet état de trouble, dans ce conflit intérieur. J'avais visé juste. Droit dans le mille. Il se refusait à m'aimer. Il voulait se convaincre que de m'accepter dans sa vie serait une trahison envers les autres.

Alors ça voulait dire qu'il m'aimait déjà ? Qu'il m'aimait et qu'il voulait essayer d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profond de lui pour finir par les oublier ?

« Shuuhei, regarde-moi. »

Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses joues dévoilant le haut de son visage mais ses paupières restaient closes. Et alors que je m'impatientais de revoir la couleur sombre de ses orbes pour sonder son esprit, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et il réprima un sanglot avant de me serrer contre lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

A mon tour je l'enlaçai également et le tins fermement contre moi, enfonçant mes doigts dans le bas de son dos, de peur qu'il m'échappe. Ainsi donc, je m'étais trompé depuis le début. Mais qui aurait pu croire que sa crainte ne venait pas de ma personne mais de ses sentiments ?

Quand je le sentis sur le point de faire machine arrière, je mis fin au baiser et cette fois, je l'obligeai à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je devais absolument le toucher au plus profond de lui-même.

« Shuuhei tu n'es pas mauvais. Même si je suis dans ta vie, tu garderas toujours ta personnalité propre. Ne me méprises pas à cause de ma colère et de ma cruauté. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'aimer cette partie de toi, de m'aimer. Accepte-moi.

- Non, je… Je…

- Accepte-moi. »

Je m'étais à nouveau approché de lui pour murmurer cette demande contre ses lèvres. Son souffle était chaud et m'emplissait la bouche que j'avais à demi ouverte. J'aimais ce souffle, celui qui me montrait sa résignation. Celui dans lequel il me faisait comprendre qu'il avait cessé de lutter.

Sa bouche se colla à nouveau contre la mienne et cette fois sa langue vint se mêler à ce baiser cent fois plus passionné que le premier. Ses remparts s'étaient brisés en une fraction de seconde et je découvrais enfin le Shuuhei que j'avais toujours eu envie de connaître.

Celui qui s'abandonnait, qui acceptait d'être ce qu'il était réellement, sans se cacher, sans tabou, sans crainte et sans honte. Et maintenant je sais qu'au fond de lui, il ne m'a jamais rejeté, il se voilait simplement la face.

Ses mains avaient glissé le long de ma colonne vertébrale et ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le creux de mes reins, comme pour m'empêcher de bouger, craignant certainement que je le repousse.

S'il savait… S'il savait combien de fois j'avais espéré qu'il me traite de la sorte. Bien sûr, je ne pensais pas vraiment à un baiser ou à des caresses, j'attendais simplement qu'il m'accepte dans sa vie, mais en si bon chemin, pourquoi s'arrêter ?

Et d'ailleurs cette langue qui visitait chaque recoin de ma bouche réveillait tous mes désirs depuis trop longtemps enfouis. Alors il fallait en profiter, vite, avant que sa raison ne reprenne le dessus, qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il arrête de soupirer contre mes lèvres.

Je glissai mes mains sur son torse, appréciant la fermeté de ses pectoraux avant d'écarter les pans de son shihakusho. Sa peau. Si pâle, si ferme, si douce. Rien que la vue de son torse saillant éveillait des pulsions en moi. Mon cœur battait plus vite et mon sexe se réveillait petit à petit.

Mes lèvres chaudes, trop chaudes comparées à cette peau se détachèrent des siennes pour venir réchauffer son torse. Je m'étais baissé pour avoir le visage à hauteur de sa poitrine afin de pouvoir stimuler ses mamelons. Je les embrassais d'abord avant de passer ma langue dessus pendant que je continuais de le déshabiller.

Il était torse nu devant moi, les yeux fermés, frissonnant sous les caresses de ma langue. Je n'avais plus qu'un tout petit effort à faire, encore quelques secondes et je savais qu'il serait entièrement à moi, qu'il ne penserait plus à autre chose qu'aux bons soins que je lui prodiguais.

Ses mains sur mes épaules, ses doigts qui essayaient de se glisser sous les bandages pendant que je suçotais ses boutons de chair m'électrisaient. Je caressais ses côtes avant de l'entourer de mes bras et de poser mes mains sur ses fesses.

Rondes et fermes, comme je les aimais. Et musclées comme son torse. Il était divin, il était beau, il était la perfection, il était mon dieu. Mon dieu de la mort. Et cet être supérieur avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout sous mes baisers sur ses abdominaux, ma langue qui venait chatouiller son nombril. La chair de poule avait envahi ses bras alors que je n'avais même pas encore ôté ses derniers vêtements.

Pour lui laisser un peu de répit, je me redressai et repris possession de ses lèvres douces en enfouissant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je m'étais littéralement collé à lui lors de ce nouveau baiser et c'est dans ce geste que je me rendis compte de mon excitation.

Lui aussi s'en était aperçu et avait séparé nos lèvres pour glisser un regard sur mon corps qui s'arrêta au niveau de mon entrejambe et des bandages déformés par une bosse volumineuse. A cet instant, je crus que tout était terminé, qu'il prendrait peur, qu'il réaliserait ce qui était en train de se passer.

Mais ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et me caressèrent jusqu'à atteindre les premiers nœuds de coton qui maintenaient mon vêtement de fortune. C'est lui qui prit l'initiative de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois tout en libérant ma peau, laissant mes jambes à l'air libre.

J'étais nu, nu devant lui. Et il semblait avoir inversé nos rôles. Il semblait désormais prendre en mains la situation. Il avait perdu toute inhibition et se frottait délibérément contre moi. Sous son hakama, je pouvais clairement sentir qu'il était lui-même tout aussi excité que moi et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir.

Je voulais lui arracher ce pantalon, je voulais le sentir nu contre moi, je voulais que nos sexes se frôlent, s'entrechoquent, se caressent mutuellement. Maintenant, j'étais celui qui était en position de faiblesse, j'en étais réduit à attendre qu'il veuille bien mettre fin à ma frustration.

Et bien que ses mains ne m'avaient pas encore vraiment touché, je poussais déjà des gémissements très suggestifs. Toute cette excitation me faisait perdre la tête et à force d'attendre, j'avais peur de jouir à la première de ses caresses.

Il grignotait la peau de mon cou, laissant certainement des marques qui ne se verraient pas à cause de la couleur de ma peau. Il mordait mes épaules, griffait mes bras, suçait avidement mes tétons, presque à m'en faire crier.

Il avait laissé son côté sombre s'exprimer, il faisait ressortir ce trait de caractère trop longtemps enfoui en lui, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et si je devais serrer les dents sous le coup de la douleur, je m'en moquais éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il soit à nouveau lui-même.

Il était à deux doigts de me prendre en bouche lorsque je le stoppai d'un geste de la main.

« Shuuhei, non. Pas comme ça. »

Et pourtant j'en avais envie. Sentir sa langue joueuse sur mon gland, sa bouche autour de ma verge. J'en crevais littéralement d'envie. Mais je refusais tout bonnement de jouir autrement que par son membre. Il était celui qui me possédait, je voulais qu'il garde le dessus, quitte à souffrir de ne pas pouvoir me libérer tout de suite.

Alors je l'attrapai par le bras pour qu'il se redresse et je me laissai tomber à genoux devant lui avant de lui tourner le dos et de poser mes mains au sol. A quatre pattes, devant ses yeux qui j'espère venaient de s'illuminer devant la vue pour le moins alléchante que je lui offrais.

Un immense soulagement me submergea au moment où je vis trois de ses doigts devant ma bouche. Je les léchais, les suçais, jouais avec afin de les humidifier le plus possible. J'entendais Shuuhei soupirer derrière moi, apparemment ravi du traitement que j'infligeais à ses phalanges.

Mes doigts s'étaient crispés dans les tatamis au sol quand son premier doigt s'introduisit en moi. Puis mes dents se serrèrent à l'intrusion du second, me faisant légèrement mal. Mais je ne lui en fis pas part. Je ne voulais pas qu'il stoppe ou qu'il y aille plus doucement, je ne voulais pas le freiner dans son bel élan.

Ses doigts écartaient mes chairs, je sentais clairement les mouvements de ciseaux qu'il effectuait en moi. C'était désagréable. Je le soupçonnais même de jouer de la sorte avec ma petite personne, de faire exprès de me faire languir. Il savait que je savais que tout cela pouvait être bien meilleur et il s'obstinait à ne pas aller titiller ce point qui finirait de me détendre entièrement.

Je reconnaissais bien là le côté noir de mon…

« Aaahhh ! »

Oh oui. Cette décharge je la voulais encore et encore. Tout mon corps s'était redressé d'un coup et je tremblais encore de tous mes membres quelques secondes après qu'il ait touché ma prostate. Je n'avais même pas senti son troisième doigt me pénétrer. J'étais bien trop occupé à bouger mes hanches pour m'empaler moi-même sur sa main.

Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort, mais c'était peine perdue, chaque nouvel effleurement m'arrachait un râle de la gorge. Je le voulais, j'en avais besoin, il le fallait.

Je pris énormément sur moi pour mettre fin à ce si délicieux moment pour me tourner à nouveau en face de mon Shinigami et dans un geste incontrôlé je baissai vivement son hakama pour prendre en bouche ce sexe fièrement dressé devant mon nez.

Quelques vas et viens de la bouche suffirent pour le mouiller suffisamment, je ne voulais pas perdre trop de temps. Je le voulais en moi. Je voulais le sentir. Je voulais qu'il force le passage de mes chairs déjà écartées mais pas assez pour accueillir un membre de cette taille. J'avais presque envie qu'il me fasse mal, parce que je savais que cette douleur serait immédiatement suivie du septième ciel.

« Shuuhei… »

Je lui avais jeté un regard envieux avant de faire demi-tour et de lui présenter à nouveau la partie la plus intime de mon corps. En tournant la tête vers lui, je le vis admirer la vue un instant avant de s'agenouiller derrière moi.

« Prends-moi. »

Je ne me connaissais pas une voix si suppliante, pour le coup, je m'étais surpris moi-même. Mais je ne pouvais nier que c'était la seule chose dont j'avais envie, comme si ma vie dépendait de cette communion de nos corps.

Les secondes qui s'écoulèrent alors me parurent une éternité. Cet instant entre lequel je lui avais demandé de s'enfoncer en moi et celui où j'avais senti son gland forcer le passage avait été comme un siècle. Mais la suite fut une délivrance.

J'avais visé juste, ce sexe trop large pour mon antre me faisait délicieusement souffrir. Il avançait lentement à l'intérieur de mon corps sans stopper sa progression jusqu'à ce que je sente les hanches de Shuuhei contre les miennes.

Il n'avait pas attendu que je me détende complètement, il entama immédiatement de longs mouvements de vas et viens. Des larmes involontaires se formaient aux coins de mes yeux, mais j'aimais ça. Je n'étais pas un fervent adepte du sexe dans la douleur, c'était simplement l'idée que mon dieu me fasse l'amour qui me transportait loin, très loin de la souffrance.

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ma peau, dirigeant mes hanches de droite à gauche pour trouver mon point G. Et à nouveau, quand son sexe frôla cette boule de nerfs, mon corps se dressa entièrement et se colla au sien. A présent c'était moi qui bougeais, allant et venant sur cette hampe dure, frottant mon dos contre son torse. Et j'étais incapable de retenir ma voix rauque.

« Shuuhei… Oui… Ici, oui… Comme ça… Encore ! »

Un petit rire se fit entendre près de mon oreille, mais il n'avait rien de blessant ou de moqueur.

« Ne me demandes pas de continuer si c'est toi qui fais tout le boulot. Tu sais que tu es en train de te débrouiller tout seul comme un grand là ?

- Je m'en fiche. J'en veux plus. »

Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de mon torse pour me serrer plus fort contre lui et recommença à bouger ses hanches lui aussi. Nous nous séparions pour mieux nous retrouver, toujours plus loin, toujours plus profondément, toujours plus fort.

Son souffle chaud contre mon épaule était saccadé et mes oreilles entendaient distinctement ses grognements de satisfaction. Il était près de la jouissance, je le savais, je sentais son corps se crisper par moments, comme pour se retenir encore un peu avant d'exploser.

Le point de non retour s'imposa à moi lorsque ses doigts entourèrent mon sexe et le pompèrent à une allure folle. Seules quelques secondes de ce traitement suffirent à me faire jouir dans un grand cri libérateur. Et si mon corps en avait été capable, j'aurais certainement joui une nouvelle fois en sentant son sperme chaud me remplir.

Doucement, je m'écartais de lui pour libérer son sexe de mon étau de chair et le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Nos corps tombèrent au sol, incapable de nous soutenir plus longtemps et je restai un moment là, sans rien faire, juste contre lui.

« Shuuhei, je t'en prie, ne te défais jamais de cette partie de toi, de ce côté sombre. Ne le cache plus jamais. Parce que c'est comme ça que tu es le plus désirable, le plus beau. Mon dieu de la mort. »

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Aaah ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de le faire celui-là… Je suis contente qu'il soit enfin sorti de mon cerveau fumant ^^**

**Note 2 : Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais vous retrouver sur cette fic, j'ai encore d'autres OS à part qui me trottent en tête, mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer ici, promis.**

**Note 3 : A bientôt !**


	5. Tranchant de la lune

**Titre** : L'erreur de Muramasa / Tranchant de la Lune

**Pairing** : Shirosaki / Ichigo / Zangetsu

**POV** : Ichigo

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Toujours besoin de préciser ? TKS

**Warning** : Lemon un jour, lemon toujours XD

.

J'avoue que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui pouvait se passer en ce moment, toute l'agitation qui pouvait régner autour de moi. Tous les Shinigamis du Seireitei semblaient complètement déboussolés.

En écoutant les bruits de couloirs, j'avais appris que les Zanpakutos s'étaient défaits de leurs maitres. Ce jour-là, j'avais aussitôt attrapé Zangetsu dans ma main pour me rendre compte moi-même de son absence.

Et là, j'étais encore plus déboussolé qu'avant. Apparemment, je devais être le seul Shinigami qui avait réussi à garder son arme intacte. Pourquoi et comment ? Alors là, il fallait le demander au vieil homme qui vivait dans mon monde intérieur, parce que moi, je n'aurais jamais pu répondre à cette question.

Les jours qui ont suivi, par soucis de conscience, j'avais empoigné mon Zanpakuto tous les matins, afin de m'assurer qu'il était toujours bel et bien présent dans mon katana. Et au fil du temps, c'est une manie que j'avais perdue en constatant jour après jour que Zangetsu ne me trahirait pas.

Mais depuis hier, mes plus proches amis du Seireitei avaient un comportement assez étrange. Ils ne semblaient plus se soucier de retrouver ou non la deuxième partie de leur âme, au contraire. Est-ce que tout était rentré dans l'ordre ?

J'en étais à me poser cette question en déambulant à travers le dédale des rues lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sortir de mes pensées et en même temps sursauter sur le coup de la surprise.

En me retournant, je regardais Shuuhei de haut en bas, cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais plus vu avec son petit sourire en coin, celui que j'aimais tellement voir lorsqu'il me faisait certaines confidences.

« Hey Ichigo ! Dis-moi, tu as déjà retrouvé Zangetsu ? Si non, je te conseille d'aller le chercher, tu vas pas être déçu. »

Je haussai un sourcil dubitatif en essayant de comprendre le sens de ses mots. Décidément, ils se comportaient vraiment tous bizarrement ces derniers temps.

« Zangetsu n'est jamais sorti de mon arme.

- Ah… Dommage.

- Hé ! Attends ! Shuu… »

Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase, ni de lui poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres. Il avait semblé déçu que mon Zanpakuto ne se soit pas rebellé avec les autres. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ou est-ce qu'il fallait que je me mette à hurler pour que quelqu'un fasse attention à moi ?

Est-ce que le vieil homme avait une réponse à me donner ? Peut-être que lui était au courant de quelque chose. Enfin quoique… Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas rejoint les autres pendant leur rébellion, je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu savoir quoi que ce soit.

Mais bon… Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, c'est bien ce qu'on dit, non ? Dans cette optique, je me suis dirigé vers la première salle d'entrainement qui se trouvait sur mon chemin en priant pour qu'elle soit vide.

Le dojo de la septième division était inoccupé. J'en profitai donc pour m'installer confortablement sur les tatamis, sortir mon arme de sa protection de bandelettes et la poser sur mes genoux pour partir en méditation vers mon monde intérieur.

A chaque fois cette nausée. Franchement, je ne m'y ferai jamais ! Me retrouver avec tout un monde à la verticale autour de moi… Je n'ai jamais eu le mal des transports, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'y a jamais rien qui m'a soulevé le cœur au point d'en avoir envie de vomir… Mais là, c'était juste trop déstabilisant pour ne pas se sentir mal.

En même temps, ce monde intérieur était sensé représenter ma personnalité… J'étais tordu à ce point pour que tout soit dans le mauvais sens ? Enfin… Vous me direz… Seize ans, capable de voir les fantômes et les créatures démoniaques, Shinigami remplaçant en train de se préparer à une guerre contre Aizen, avec par-dessus le marché un Hollow en bonne et due forme avec qui partager mon cerveau. Oui j'avoue, je dois certainement être bon pour l'asile.

Enfin bref, je vois pas vraiment pourquoi je perds mon temps à réfléchir sur ce point, c'est du temps de perdu puisque de toute façon je n'aurai pas de réponses à toutes les questions que je me pose.

Une fois remis de mon haut-le-cœur, je parcourus les différentes façades des immeubles qui m'entouraient afin de retrouver Zangetsu.

Il était, comme à son habitude, toujours au même endroit, adossé contre ce mât à me regarder approcher de lui. Il semblait calme, serein. Sans doute l'expérience de son grand âge qui lui permettrait de rester de marbre face à tous les obstacles de la vie.

« Que veux-tu Ichigo ? »

Sa voix profonde et grave m'avait toujours fasciné. Même lorsque je combattais face à lui pour obtenir mon Bankai, cette voix m'apaisait. C'était comme si je me retrouvais dans un cocon chaud et impénétrable, à l'abri de tout et de tous.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoint les autres Zanpakutos lors de leur rébellion ? »

Autant aller directement au but. De toute façon, je le soupçonne à tous les coups de savoir ce que je lui veux avant que je ne prononce le moindre mot. Et si je tourne autour du pot, je sens bien que ça l'agace.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai suffisamment confiance en toi pour savoir que tout ce que peux dire Muramasa est un mensonge éhonté. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de te voir me rechercher pour savoir que tu tiens à moi. Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de te secouer comme un prunier pour que tu te rendes compte que tu as besoin de moi et que tu m'aimes. »

Blanc. Ah oui… Effectivement, vu comme ça… Et j'en aurais presque rougi de me rendre compte à quel point cet homme pouvait avoir aveuglément confiance en moi. Mais dans un sens, je m'étais tellement battu pour pouvoir obtenir qu'il veuille bien me prêter ses pouvoirs que j'avais largement prouvé que j'étais digne de confiance.

« Et par hasard, tu saurais pas pourquoi Hisagi est venu me voir tout joyeux en me demandant si je t'avais retrouvé ? »

Zangetsu étira un large sourire, très prononcé, que je n'avais jamais vu sur son visage auparavant. Maintenant que j'y pensais… Je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire avant. Mais ce rictus avait quelque chose d'étrange. Un petit je-ne-sais-quoi qui n'avait rien de naturel.

A n'en pas douter il savait quelque chose. Mais étrangement, je me disais que mon Zanpakuto n'allait pas forcément me révéler quoi que ce soit.

Je le regardais, essayant de sonder son esprit. Mais je n'étais déjà pas une flèche pour repérer les reiatsus alors lire dans les pensées de quelqu'un c'était vraiment pas gagné.

Il avait baissé les yeux en même temps que son visage et semblait pensif. Peut-être hésitait-il à m'expliquer le regard triste de mon ami quand je lui avais répondu que je n'avais pas besoin de chercher mon arme puisqu'il était toujours dans mon monde intérieur.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois de taille à supporter ce genre de… traitement, Ichigo. »

Alors là pour le coup, il venait de me vexer ! J'étais prêt à parier que mon visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie sur le coup de la colère. J'étais vexé comme un pou.

« Pas de taille ? J'ai lutté comme un acharné contre toi pour obtenir mon Bankai en l'espace de trois jours ! J'ai sué sang et eau pour réussir à dominer mon Hollow ! Et je ne serais pas de taille ? »

Tiens d'ailleurs, il était où celui-là ? Ca faisait plus de dix minutes que j'étais arrivé ici et toujours pas de trace de Shirosaki. Pourtant, en règle générale, il ne se privait pas pour venir me faire chier. Surtout ici… Pour me rappeler qu'il n'attendait qu'un petit faux pas de ma part pour prendre ma place en tant que roi.

Comment ça se faisait qu'il n'ait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez ? Enfin… Je m'égarais, ce n'était pas vraiment la question du moment. Je toisais Zangetsu du regard pour qu'il me donne une réponse un peu plus claire que celle qu'il venait de me donner. Et surtout qu'il s'explique de son sous-entendu rabaissant.

« Ce n'est pas un combat de ce genre-là dont je te parle. Disons que ce n'est même pas un combat tout court. Tu es encore jeune Ichigo. Et bien naïf sur certains points.

- Et sur quels points je pourrais être naïf au point de ne pas comprendre ce dont il s'agit ?

- Oh ne te méprends pas… Comprendre, tu le pourrais… L'assumer, c'est une autre histoire. »

De la fumée était sans doute en train de me sortir par le nez et par les oreilles. Là il commençait non seulement à être extrêmement vexant mais en plus, il avait grandement titillé ma curiosité.

« Et d'après toi qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas assumer ? »

Je vis l'homme se rapprocher de moi lentement. Son manteau déchiré voletait autour de ses mollets et ses cheveux ondulaient sous la brise légère qui soufflait dans ce mon virtuel. Derrière ses lunettes fumées, je commençais tout doucement à distinguer ses yeux. Le regard qu'il me jetait n'était vraiment pas de ceux qu'il avait pu avoir dans le passé.

Arrivé à seulement un pas de moi, il tendit son bras vers mon épaule et alors que je pensais qu'il allait la poser dessus, son bras se plaça derrière moi et sa main agrippa le dos de mon shihakusho.

« Si tu tiens tant à le savoir… Mais ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite. »

D'un coup sec, il tira sur le tissu dévoilant mes épaules alors que son autre main exerça la même pression sur mon hakama. Et là, je me sentais con. Il m'avait à moitié déshabillé et je ne me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle j'étais que lorsque je le vis se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Je déglutis en essayant de me remettre le cerveau en place. Mais je n'étais absolument pas capable de bouger. Encore heureux que mes genoux ne s'étaient pas mis à cogner l'un contre l'autre !

Je ne vais pas vous sortir une phrase du genre 'je ne me doutais pas une seconde de ce que me voulait Zangetsu', ne me prenez pas pour plus cruche que je peux en avoir l'être. Au moment où je m'étais retrouvé à moitié nu, je savais parfaitement ce qui allait arriver. C'est juste que mon cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir l'assimiler.

D'un autre côté, je dus subir un brusque retour sur terre au moment où le brun s'était penché vers mon entrejambe et avait commencé à le titiller du bout de ses doigts. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas excité. Comment aurais-je pu l'être alors que trente secondes auparavant je ne me doutais pas encore de ce qui allait se passer ?

Mais faire gonfler mon sexe ne dura pas bien longtemps. Quelques passages sur sa longueur et je sentais déjà d'énormes bouffées de chaleur m'envahir. Après tout, jusqu'à présent je n'avais jamais senti d'autre main que la mienne à cet endroit de mon corps. Forcément, ça ne peut que décupler les sensations. Et puis je suis un adolescent, mes hormones travaillent bien plus vite que mes neurones !

D'ailleurs, au moment où mes neurones ont un tant soit peu repris le contrôle de mes hormones, je me sentis gêné au plus haut point. Un homme était en train de me masturber, comme ça, sans crier gare, en plein jour, au su et à la vue de tous. Bon d'accord, j'étais dans mon monde intérieur et personne ne s'amusait à passer dans les rues un peu plus bas, mais quand même.

A seize ans on s'imagine encore faire notre première expérience avec sa copine, dans un lit, y allant un peu à tâtons pour découvrir le corps de l'autre. Alors bon… Se retrouver sur les fenêtres d'un building avec un type à genoux devant soi… Excusez-moi mais on est quand même bien loin du conte de fées !

Zangetsu ressentit très vite ma gêne. De toute façon, il avait les yeux braqués sur moi et il voyait très bien que j'essayais de poser mon regard sur n'importe quoi d'autre que lui. Sans compter que j'avais eu un très léger mouvement de recul à cause de la surprise.

« Tu vois, Ichigo. Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas de taille à assumer. Mais tant pis pour toi, maintenant il est trop tard. »

Trop tard ? Trop tard pour quoi ? Et puis si ! Bien sûr que j'étais de taille à assumer ! Sauf que… Sauf que je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr d'être prêt. Surtout avec un homme.

Ses mains se placèrent dans le creux de mes reins et d'une pression il me fit avancer d'un pas. Essayant tant bien que mal de garder mon équilibre, je me remis bien droit sur mes jambes, en évitant toujours soigneusement de regarder ce qui pouvait se passer sous ma ceinture.

Zangetsu ne me touchait plus depuis quelques secondes déjà et je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais même si ses doigts ne s'amusaient plus à faire des allées et venues sur ma verge, elle était toujours fièrement dressée et bien dure. Tout le sang de mon corps semblait avoir afflué vers mon bas-ventre, ne laissant que le minimum vital dans mon cerveau pour ne pas tomber raide mort.

Une chaleur telle que je n'en avais jamais connue entoura alors mon sexe. Rien n'avait jamais laissé une telle sensation de brûlure. Ni le jet d'eau bouillante de ma douche, ni ma main qui s'agitait frénétiquement autour lorsque je me masturbais.

Il y avait eu cette chaleur. Puis la volupté. Ca avait été comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre. Tous les poils de mon corps s'étaient dressés d'un seul coup, laissant poindre la chair de poule à la surface de mon épiderme.

Il fallait absolument que je sache ce qu'il en était, que je comprenne pourquoi, subitement, j'avais l'impression de me noyer sous un flot de bienêtre absolu.

Je baissai la tête et tout ce que je pus voir, c'était le crane de Zangetsu, ses longs cheveux ondulés qui allaient d'avant en arrière. En me concentrant un peu plus pour que ma vision soit moins floue, je pus discerner les traits de son visage.

Sa bouche était grande ouverte et ses lèvres étaient refermées sur ma hampe que je voyais disparaître puis réapparaître à intervalles réguliers, au rythme de ses vas et viens. C'était donc ça l'effet que ça faisait de se faire tailler une pipe ?

Je ne pourrais même pas exactement expliquer tout ce que je pouvais ressentir, je ne connais pas assez de mot pour m'exprimer clairement. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que vu l'état dans lequel je me sentais, je n'avais pas envie que ça se termine.

La chaleur et l'humidité de sa langue partait du bout de mon gland pour remonter tout le long de ma verge, réchauffait mon bas-ventre, puis se répandait sur mes abdominaux et mes cuisses jusqu'à ce que tout mon corps ne sois plus que fièvre.

Et malgré la température élevée qui régnait dans mes veines alors que les battements de mon cœur s'étaient affolés, malgré les premières suées qui se faisaient sentir, je frissonnais de tout mon corps. Et c'était bon… Tellement bon.

Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer, je devais prendre des inspirations de plus en plus fortes pour ne pas m'asphyxier. Alors j'avais légèrement entrouvert ma bouche pour pouvoir laisser passer plus d'air, mais chaque nouvelle expiration se terminait en gémissement.

Apparemment, Zangetsu n'avait attendu que ça. Dès les premiers soins indécents qui s'étaient échappés de ma gorge, il avait relâché mon membre de l'emprise de ses lèvres et commençait maintenant à jouer avec.

Il faisait à nouveau glisser ses doigts dessus alors que sa langue venait taquiner la fente de mon gland, recueillant dans des mimiques perverses les premiers effluves qui pouvaient s'échapper de mon sexe. A chaque fois que le bout de son muscle venait récupérer une goutte, il me lançait un regard transperçant avec un sourire que je ne pourrai jamais oublier.

J'étais persuadé qu'il était en train de se moquer gentiment de moi, qu'il devait se dire que j'étais extrêmement sensible pour réagir aussi rapidement à ses différentes caresses. Mais qu'y pouvais-je alors que c'était la première fois pour moi ?

Il détourna son regard du mien afin de mieux se concentrer sur sa tâche, avalant à nouveau ma colonne de chair dans son entier, l'enserrant des ses lèvres pour accentuer la sensation de succion.

De plaisir, je fermai mes yeux et laissai ma tête retomber vers l'arrière pour en profiter pleinement, pour m'imprégner de ce plaisir qui grandissait petit à petit. Et alors que j'avais décidé de me laisser aller complètement, de découvrir ce que pouvait être de jouir dans la gorge de quelqu'un, une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je n'y avais pas réellement prêté attention, trop concentré sur ce qui pouvait se passer en dessous de ma ceinture. Mais une langue s'insinuant dans mon oreille me fit reprendre mes esprits. Aussi doué qu'un homme puisse être en matière de sexe, jamais sa langue ne pourrait se trouver en même temps en deux endroits différents.

« Alors mon roi, tu t'amuses ? »

Je tournai mon visage dans la direction d'où venaient les mots. Shirosaki. Je le savais bien avant de le voir mais il fallait que mes yeux m'en donne la confirmation.

Mon Hollow était à côté de moi, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux dorés et sa langue repassant encore et encore sur ses lèvres.

Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne me suis pas détaché de Zangetsu à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas attrapé mes vêtements pour les remettre en place et m'enfuir de ce lieu. En toute logique, lorsqu'on se fait surprendre toute envie retombe à zéro.

Ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire même, je crois que je me suis senti durcir encore un peu plus au moment où les orbes de Shirosaki parcoururent mon corps pour se poser finalement sur la bouche de mon Zanpakuto qui allait et venait dans un rythme doux.

« Ca te plait ? Tu aimes ? »

Ses doigts cajolèrent une de mes joues et ses phalanges froides provoquèrent un nouveau frisson en moi.

« On dirait que oui. »

Il se positionna alors derrière moi, ses mains entreprenant de m'ôter entièrement mon shihakusho pendant que celles de Zangetsu enlevaient mon hakama et mon boxer.

Quatre mains étaient désormais en train de jouer sur mon corps nu. Celles du brun caressaient tendrement mes hanches et mes cuisses tandis que l'albinos s'amusait à pincer mes mamelons durcis en léchant le creux de mon cou.

J'étais littéralement encerclé par ces deux hommes et je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun espoir de fuite. En même temps avais-je réellement envie de fuir ? Certainement pas. Mon cerveau était déconnecté de la réalité et mon corps me criait de ne rien faire qui pourrait stopper cette impression de béatitude qui coulait dans mes veines.

« Tu vas aimer encore plus. »

J'eus à peine le temps de voir mon Zanpakuto lancer un regard à Shirosaki qui venait de me faire cette belle promesse que je sentis les mains du brun se poser sur mes fesses pendant que celles de mon Hollow traçaient un sillon brûlant dans mon dos.

Je ne le voyais pas, mais je sentais parfaitement qu'il venait de se mettre à genoux lui aussi. Et je n'eus pas le temps de me poser la moindre question que les mains du brun s'emparèrent fermement de mes fesses pour les écarter l'une de l'autre.

Dans la foulée, quelque chose de chaud et d'humide traça des petits cercles autour de mon anus et il me fallut un moment pour me rendre compte que c'était la langue de mon double.

Rien que cette pensée me fit jouir sur le coup. Je me vidais dans de longs spasmes incontrôlés au fond de la bouche de Zangetsu qui n'en perdait pas une seule goutte, léchant et reléchant sans cesse ma verge.

L'albinos ne se détacha de moi que quelques secondes, histoire de me faire part de ses impressions.

« Dis-donc Majesté, tu m'as l'air bien rapide. »

Je voulais lui répondre de la fermer, de garder ses commentaires douteux pour lui. Mais sitôt les mots prononcés, il avait repris son activité précédente et continuait de chatouiller la peau qui entourait l'entrée de mon corps.

Dès que les effets dévastateurs de mon orgasme m'avaient quitté, je pus pleinement profiter des sensations de cette nouvelle langue qui jouait avec moi. Ce n'était pas la même chose qu'une fellation, mais bordel qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être bon aussi.

La chaleur ne me quittait pas, elle continuait à envahir tout mon être. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que cela puisse être une zone érogène. Et bizarrement, j'étais extrêmement frustré de ne pas en sentir plus.

J'avais une inexplicable envie de sentir cette langue s'introduire en moi, fouiller à l'intérieur de mes chairs, histoire de voir si je pouvais en être encore plus excité. D'ailleurs, mon membre commençait déjà à reprendre forme.

Zangetsu s'était écarté de nous. Bien qu'il avait toujours ses mains sur mes fesses, aidant par ce geste à ce que Shirosaki puisse accéder plus facilement à mon anneau de chair, il s'était reculé et me regardait avidement, ne perdant pas une miette de toutes les petites grimaces que je pouvais faire sous le coup de l'excitation.

Je devais certainement avoir l'air d'une petite vierge effarouchée, je sentais mes joues chauffer de plus en plus, certainement bien rouges, et les petits cris que je pouvais pousser n'avaient rien de viril. Mais je m'en fichais royalement. J'avais à nouveau envie de jouir.

L'orgasme pouvait se révéler être une vraie drogue et c'était pire encore quand quelqu'un d'autre vous le procurait ! Je voulais à nouveau sentir mes sens partir en vrille, je voulais à nouveau avoir la tête qui tourne, l'impression de tomber du haut de gratte ciel sans avoir peur de mourir une fois la chute terminée, je voulais à nouveau m'entendre crier le summum de mon plaisir.

Tous les muscles de mon corps me lâchèrent lorsque je sentis enfin la langue de mon Hollow me pénétrer. Elle allait et venait à l'intérieur de moi dans de petits coups francs et secs. J'avais du ouvrir grand la bouche alors que mes mains se serraient compulsivement tellement c'était bon.

De ma vision brouillée, je pus quand même apercevoir Shiro faire un geste à l'attention de Zangetsu. D'après ce que j'en avais compris, il lui avait demandé de se retourner. Ce qu'il fit sans broncher après s'être déshabillé.

Il se plaça à côté de moi, toujours à genoux, il posa ses mains au sol se retrouvant ainsi à quatre pattes. Je me concentrai alors pour observer ce qui était en train de se passer. J'essayais de faire imprimer à mon cerveau que mon Zanpakuto se retrouvait à poil à côté de moi.

La cambrure de son dos était tout bonnement sublime et les courbes se terminaient harmonieusement sur une paire de fesses rebondies et musclées. Vraiment, nu, il ne faisait plus aussi vieux.

Shirosaki délaissa mes fesses l'espace de deux secondes, juste le temps de lécher quelques uns de ses doigts avant de retourner jouer avec mon anneau de chair. La main aux doigts mouillés se dirigea alors vers les fesses du brun et il y entama le même petit jeu qu'il produisait sur moi avec sa langue.

Parfois je voyais distinctement les trois doigts disparaître entre les fesses de Zagetsu qui automatiquement laissait passer un gémissement explicite tout en ondulant des hanches. Rien que cette vue faisait palpiter mon sexe encore plus fort.

Je me surpris d'ailleurs à être jaloux de ces doigts qui allaient et venaient à l'intérieur de mon Zanpakuto. J'aurais aimé être celui qui le faisait gémir de la sorte, celui qui le ferait cambrer sous les vas et viens de mes doigts. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de réussir à me concentrer alors que de l'autre côté je subissais le même sort.

Ce n'était plus la langue de l'albinos qui s'occupait de mon antre mais également trois doigts humides de salive. Shirosaki se trouvait maintenant entre nos deux corps et ses mains caressaient alternativement la prostate du brun et la mienne.

Mon dieu que c'était bon, j'avais presque envie aussi de me mettre à quatre pattes et forcer mon Hollow à enfoncer ses doigts plus profondément en moi, à me fouiller plus loin et plus fort.

J'avais failli hurler de rage lorsque je sentis que les doigts m'avaient quitté. Je me sentais affreusement vide et totalement frustré. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que de son côté Zangetsu était dans le même état que moi, également abandonné et visiblement au paroxysme de l'excitation.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait accélérer le rythme, Ichigo semble au bord de l'explosion. »

Je regardais le brun qui venait de parler, ses premiers mots depuis le début de cette malencontreuse aventure. Oh oui, j'étais sur le point d'exploser, mais je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était de frustration, d'excitation ou de colère.

« Un peu de patience vieil homme. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il se vide trop vite. »

Shirosaki lui avait répondu en me caressant doucement les cheveux, comme on l'aurait fait à un chien. Pour le coup c'était la colère qui prenait le pas sur mes autres sentiments. Je n'étais pas non plus leur docile animal de compagnie !

Le regard de l'albinos se porta à nouveau vers mon Zanpakuto avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le bras et le guide devant moi, toujours à quatre pattes. De mon côté, j'avais tourné le visage vers mon Hollow et le regardais, avide de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer pour la suite.

Ses doigts coururent le long de mes cuisses, de douces caresses de bas en haut, accentuant encore un peu plus la chair de poule sur ma peau. Puis ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement à mes hanches et les poussèrent vers l'avant.

Le bout de mon sexe vint cogner contre les fesses de Zangetsu de manière assez violente. Sur le coup, le choc électrique qui avait suivit ce contact m'avait fait penser à de la douleur, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Au contraire même. J'avais l'impression que mon gland pulsait au même rythme que mon cœur, c'était comme si je l'entendais me crier qu'il voulait recommencer.

Au lieu de ça, Shirosaki le prit en main et le dirigea directement vers l'anneau de chair légèrement distendu. D'un coup sec, la moitié de mon sexe s'était enfoncé dans cette cavité et je sentais les crispations du brun tout autour de moi. Ses chairs se resserraient convulsivement autour de ma verge, m'empêchant pour le moment d'aller plus loin.

Mon Zanpakuto avait baissé la tête et je l'entendais souffler bruyamment, certainement pour reprendre ses esprits et limiter la douleur qu'il venait probablement de ressentir. L'albinos ne lui laissa que quelques ridicules secondes de répit avant de me forcer à bouger en lui. Ses mains me faisaient bouger les hanches d'avant en arrière, m'obligeant à forcer le passage des parois étroites jusqu'à ce que je sois totalement enfoncé dans l'antre de Zangetsu.

Après m'avoir montré comment faire pour donner un maximum de plaisir à celui qui se trouvait en dessous de moi, il me laissa les commandes. Je me mouvais désormais de moi-même, à l'intérieur, à l'extérieur, ralentissant le rythme assez soutenu du départ pour ne pas arriver trop vite à complétion.

J'avais envie de toucher ce corps, cette peau qui commençait à transpirer sous l'effort. Je voulais sentir chacun de ses muscles se tendre et se détendre sous mes coups de reins. Je me baissai alors pour entourer les abdominaux de Zangetsu de mes bras et faire frotter mon torse contre son dos.

Mes oreilles furent immédiatement emplies des gémissements qu'il poussait. Visiblement, il appréciait réellement le traitement que j'étais en train de lui faire subir. Et ça m'excitait. Ca m'excitait à un point… Je sorti presqu'entièrement de ses chairs et restai un moment dans cette position, prenant une pause nécessaire pour ne pas me laisser aller complètement. Il ne fallait pas jouir, pas tout de suite.

Reprenant péniblement ma respiration, je fus soudainement envahi d'une nouvelle chaleur. Celle de Shirosaki qui venait de se coller à mon dos. Sa lange traça un sillon de mon cou jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille avant qu'il ne prononce les mots qui m'avait violemment fait trembler.

« Je vais te faire l'honneur de te faire connaitre la sensation d'être à la fois chevalier ET monture. »

Je sentis très nettement une goutte de sueur courir tout le long de ma nuque pour mourir dans le creux de mes épaules. Ma gorge se noua et mon rythme cardiaque s'était subitement affolé. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de vouloir tenter ce genre d'expérience.

Shirosaki le savait. Et il l'avait très clairement senti en observant le frisson qui m'avait fait trembler. Je pense qu'il devait vraiment se délecter à me voir ainsi. Au comble de l'excitation, avec l'envie de continuer à prendre Zangetsu, mais avec cette pointe d'hésitation et d'appréhension.

Il fit durer ce moment trop longtemps à mon goût, avant de reprendre mes hanches dans sa poigne ferme et de s'approcher de moi tel un félin tout en léchant ma peau légèrement humide de sueur.

L'instant qui suivit fut l'un des plus longs de ma vie. Le sadique y allait tellement doucement que je pouvais sentir le moindre millimètre de son sexe dur s'enfoncer en moi. J'avais mal. Et même le fait de sentir les parois serrées de mon Zanpakuto autour de ma verge ne suffisait pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que j'étais en train de me faire enculer.

Le brun dut sentir que tout mon corps s'était raidi sous l'intrusion indésirée et tenta de me faire oublier la désagréable sensation d'obstruction en bougeant de lui-même autour de mon membre. Ses hanches allaient d'avant en arrière pour continuer à me faire bander et faire remonter l'excitation qui s'était peu à peu envolée de mon esprit.

Quand enfin mon Hollow entreprit de bouger en moi, je me détendis un peu plus. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait vraiment qualifier de plaisant, mais au moins la douleur était moindre et je pouvais mieux me concentrer sur les sensations que je pouvais avoir à l'avant de mon corps.

Tout avait basculé quand le sexe de Shirosaki vint percuter la boule de nerfs qu'il avait titillée plus tôt de ses doigts. Un spasme violent fit redresser tout mon corps, m'obligeant à lâcher le corps de Zangetsu pour me coller au torse de l'albinos.

A partir de ce moment-là, je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Je ne pouvais me concentrer sur rien. Pendant que l'un allait et venait autour de mon sexe, l'autre faisait les mêmes mouvements à l'intérieur de moi. Et moi, j'étais perdu au milieu de ces deux hommes, ne sachant même plus lequel des deux arrivait à me faire crier de la sorte. Probablement les deux.

Et j'en voulais tellement plus, qu'inconsciemment j'avais entièrement pris les commandes de nos ébats. Alors que j'étais celui qui subissait jusqu'à maintenant, j'étais devenu celui qui faisait subir.

Ils se tenaient tous deux immobiles pendant que moi je bougeais d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus rapidement. Mes hanches partaient vers l'avant pour cogner durement contre la prostate de Zangetsu avant que mes fesses ne viennent cogner violemment contre les hanches de Shirosaki.

Je n'en pouvais plus. Il me tardait de pouvoir me libérer, parce que mon cœur ne pourrait certainement plus continuer à subir mes pulsations cardiaques bien longtemps. Sentant le brun également au bord de la rupture, je m'emparai à nouveau de ses hanches pour lui donner les coups de reins les plus puissants et les plus profonds dont j'étais capable.

Mon Hollow avait lui aussi suivit le mouvement, recommençant également à bouger de lui-même pour me faire subir les mêmes coups de reins que j'infligeais à mon Zanpakuto.

Et dire qu'au départ je n'avais pas envie de cette situation, que j'avais hésité à me prêter à ce genre de jeux lubriques quand j'avais senti Shiro s'enfoncer en moi. Maintenant j'étais presque prêt à recommencer alors que je n'avais même pas encore terminé ce round.

Mes orteils se contractèrent, mes jambes se figèrent comme prises de crampes, mon souffle s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde et tout le reste de mon corps trembla en réponse à mon orgasme. Je m'étais déversé en Zangetsu dans un long râle de bienêtre au moment où le brun avait lui aussi atteint le septième ciel. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, l'albinos se laissa aller également au plus profond de mon être.

Nous sommes tous les trois retombés à même les vitres de ce building, affalés au sol comme des loques humaines. Personnellement, j'étais encore incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée cohérente. Les dernières bribes de ma jouissance ne semblaient pas s'atténuer.

J'avais vaguement conscience des deux autres qui semblaient parler entre eux. Peut-être essayaient-ils de me faire participer à la conversation, mais je n'assimilais aucune de leurs paroles. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais encore penser, était que je devais aller remercier Shuuhei pour ce tuyau si instructif.

.

.

.

**Note 1 : Et un de plus pour cette fic, un !**

**Note 2 : C'est moi ou ce lemon était particulièrement long ? J'ai l'impression que plus ça va plus ils prennent en longueur…**

**Note 3 : A bientôt !**


End file.
